ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Indrani Leaves Advay Stunned
'Indrani Leaves Advay Stunned '''is the 31st episode of the show and is aired on 14 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with everyone getting a shock seeing the video. Indrani asks Shakun what’s all this. Kajal asks Shakun did you just get my husband to steal, I trusted you. She asks Ranjit why did he do this, he did her insult. Chandni looks on. Kajal scolds Shakun. PP’s mum says shame on this family, Shakun had an affair with her brother in law, even Daayan leaves 7 homes, this marriage won’t happen, if Mausi is like this, how will be the girl. Indrani says listen to me. PP’s mum asks them to let them go. She takes PP and leaves. Indrani slaps Shakun. Everyone gets shocked. Indrani says you broke Kajal’s house, my trust and Chandni’s alliance, why did you do this Shakun, leave from this house right away. She drags Shakun out of the house. She consoles Kajal and hugs her. Kajal says where did Ranjit go. Indrani says he has gone. Kajal says I got ruined. Indrani takes her. Advay says everyone is like you, something outside and something inside, I told you I will break your alliance. He recalls giving the DVD to Shilpa. He says I do what I say, congrats for the alliance breaking. Hee goes. Nani says you have come. He asks how do you know I have come. She says eyes are not needed when sighting is known, you won’t understand this, you saw your revenge, not Chandni’s destruction, who will marry Chandni’s sisters. He says Chandni and I can never have friendship, there can just be enmity, how did you know about Chandni’s alliance breaking. She says Murli told me everything, what did you get doing this. Chandni cries and hugs Mama ji. He consoles her. He says you were helpless to marry, I did not like that guy, its good marriage broke up. She says mum’s heart also broke. He says you did what you could, Pratham was not in your fate, its someone else. She says I thought Dev is in my fate. Advay says Dev died when Chandni cheated him. Chandni is not innocent, her lies and wounds did not heal, she has spread the rumor that my mum is a Daayan. FB shows Chandni saying Mahantani was flying in air, Dev’s mum gets burnt. Dev says everyone believed Chandni, when I was hiding with Mikku, Chandni got everyone there, just Chandni knew that place, I had to part away from Mikku. Chandni says I went to meet Dev at secret place, but none allowed me. Dev says Chandni has to bear the punishment. Nani says when you know Chandni did not do this, you will fall in your own eyes. Chandni says what did I do, if he did not go, I would have not been alone, I don’t think they will agree for marriage now, mum’s heart broke. She cries. PP’s mum scolds Indrani. Indrani shouts shut up and holds her angrily. She asks PP’s mum to stop the drama, you want second wife for PP, I want money, do the deal and leave. PP’s mum says you are shouting as if you are giving money for free, I m giving 2 crores to get Chandni, pray that Chandni gives her a son, else I will throw her somewhere like PP’s first wife. Shikha consoles Chandni. Chandni asks did Kajal have food. Meghna says Kajal has locked herself, if my husband did such, I would have given life. Indrani says do anything with Chandni after marriage, I just want my 2 crores, I want some money for next rasam. PP’s mum talks of her status. Indrani says I know your status, you have money and useless child, PP baba can’t give a baba to anyone. Chandni worriedly runs and meets Kajal. Kajal cries and hugs her. Chandni consoles her. Kajal says I loved him a lot, why did he punish me. Chandni says a person loves other so much that he falls weak, and this weakness becomes his weakness. Indrani says next time, don’t talk in loud tone with me, I want money and you want Chandni, do the deal and go your home. PP’s mum says we have to do drama outside, take this. Advay sees Indrani taking money and thinks this entire family just want money. PP stops Chandni and says I will not leave moonlight soon, we are back baby. She thinks mum’s hopes did not break, thank God. He shows her earrings worth 12 lakhs. Advay looks on. Advay thinks Chandni’s face got a smile seeing earrings, she is like her mum. PP says I will make you wear it. Chandni says no, I will wear it. PP holds her hand and says its yours, take it. She asks him to go, she will wear it and come. PP says I will wait and goes. Advay says you look very happy. She hides earrings. He says you can’t hide anything, I have seen you glowing eyes seeing money, I felt you have some dignity and self respect, I was wrong, they insulted and broke alliance twice, you got ready again, just for money, you are a gold digger. She says you think I marrying PP for money. He says I don’t think so, I know this. He goes. She says you don’t know anything. Shikha fixes bulbs in chandelier. She sees Veer. He asks do you need any help. She says no thanks, I will manage. He says I misbehaved with you, I want to make up for that, will you come for coffee. Bulbs flicker. He says sorry, why will you come with me. She thinks he thinks just he can play prank, now its my turn. She says I have tea, not coffee. He asks will you come to have tea with me. She nods. PP says we are giving 2 crores, Chandni does not let me touch her, do something. Indrani asks what do you want. PP asks shall I tell you, boys just need one thing, I also want it, I want to get close to her. She says Chandni gets scared to go between people. He asks shall I not test drive 2 crores car. She says you are not understanding my sign, Chandni gets scared to go between strangers, this is her weakness, make it your weapon, take her out, when she falls weak, you can do anything with her. PP says wow, you are amazing, you are inspiration of upcoming mean guys like me, I will do as you say Sasumaa. '''Precap: ' Chandni says I m uncomfortable to go out. Indrani says PP is your would be husband, do you trust me. Chandni says more than myself, I will go. PP and Chandni leave. Advay looks on. Chandni gets scared in disco, when men dance around her. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 31 References Episode 31 Guide